Denial of sorts
by kenzi'ssourwolf
Summary: The one where Stiles is running from hunters and her feelings for Derek. Or the one where stiles is a girl.


I was having a crappy day of a crappy month of a very shitty year. Why I wonder to my self maybe because my best friend was turned into a wolf turns out that I'm a witch and I'm the mate to the resident alpha Derek.

I had been on my way to the grocery store and was walking because my baby was in the shop thanks to Scotts latest angry wolf out, When I heard some people talking about me and the pack in an ally way that was a block ahead of me. So I turned around and ran the other way before they could realize that I was gone. Think stiles, think where would be a good place to hide from the crazy hunters after you. "fuck it" I mumble under my breath and run into the woods.

Derek's gonna kill me when he finds out. No bad stiles do not think of Derek, this is not the time for him. Now concentrate, if I was lucky I would be able to loose them and climb a tree and think of some way to warn the pack, 'and Derek' that stupid voice at the back of my head says. No stiles stop now is not the time, deal with your stupid feelings later. I finally came across a very tall pine tree and decided that this tree would suffice and climbed as far as I could get before the hunters would be able to hear or see me climbing.

I went to get my cell out of my pocket when I realized that it wasn't there and cursed women's Jeans for having such small pockets and Lydia for making me buy them. I looked up when I heard the hunters coming towards me. "Hurry find the alphas little pet if we find her we'll be able to find the pack."

A tall musically man said from the back of the group there was maybe six of them here looking for me, and just as I finished my line of thought my foot slipped off the branch that I was standing on and I grabbed for the nearest branch and held on for dear life and kept thinking 'please don't see me, please don't see me' over and over in my head. The hunters all immediately looked over in my direction and the man who looked as if he was in charge sent two others over.

I was done for good-bye cruel world, if there is a god please keep my dad away from the curly fries. They were looking right at me but didn't show any sign of even seeing me. Just keep quiet I thought. "Must have been a raccoon or something I don't see nobody in the tree bill" said one of the two men. How do they not see me, oh god maybe my magic is finally working without using ruins now.

This is definitely something I would write in my diary if I had one. Okay Stiles, calm down one thing at a time. The hunters had moved on after searching the area thoroughly. Okay gotta get to the hale house, just get to the hale house and every thing will be okay. So with that decided I set off in the direction that I felt that Derek was in, stupid mate connection thingy.

After what felt like a half hour I finally made it to the hale house and thankfully Derek car was outside so he was home and would be able to help me. I was half way to the porch when he opened the front door and was by my side immediately looking over my scratched arms and ripped shirt. "I'm okay Derek I just want to sit down and then I'll tell you what happened."

Before I could even move my foot he had picked me up and was carrying me inside bridal style I didn't even bother to object because I knew from experience that he would not listen. He set me down on the couch and keeled in front of me, "What happened stiles you smell weird." " Wow thanks Derek that's just what every girl wants to hear from a guy, real confidence booster." he gives me a look that clearly says cut the bull, it's all in the eyebrows.

"The hunters were chasing after me wanted to get the 'alphas little pet' they said. There was six of them and thankfully that ruin that I used to give me better hearing was still working because they were trying to ambush me while I was on my way to the store so I lead them into the forest to try and give them the slip and, don't give me that look. It worked out alright. So Anyways I climbed a tree and get this, right when they were about to actually find me I managed to turn invisible Derek, I did it without a ruin I can't wait to tell Deaton about this." I rambled. Derek stood up and walked into the kitchen and came back with a first aid kit and started to clean my scratches and my cut up knees.

"Stiles I'm glad that you're safe now and that you came here instead of anywhere else but, you need to be more aware of what you're doing. I know that you're magic is getting better but that doesn't mean you can just go into the woods what if they had of caught you stiles I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if they had of gotten you. I wasn't there to protect you, and I don't even want to think about what would have happened if they did find you."with that said he pulled me closer, I didn't refuse him because I knew his wolf needed it and maybe I did too even if I was a little reluctant to admit it.

"I'm sorry Derek it's just that I didn't want to lead them to any of the pack I mean after the alpha pack, Gerard and Kate I don't want to see any of them hurt ever again especially you I never want to see you hurt again I wouldn't be able to get over it I can't lose you. Also I'm sorry I over reacted the other day." I mumbled into his neck. He just picked me up and laid down with me on the couch. Okay so maybe I could see myself with him I mean he hasn't thrown me into anything yet and I mean that progress.


End file.
